This invention concerns an improvement to a method or apparatus for rule processing utilizing binary decision diagrams to express and manipulate a business rule, but more specifically, to a method, an apparatus, and a computer-readable medium to validate multiple records indicative of compliancy of criteria, e.g., attributes and enumerations of such attributes expressed in a binary decision diagram, relative to a new or modified business rule.
Specialized applications use rule processing implemented one a computer to drive high volume transaction processing utilities. These applications typically involve separating a relatively large volume of transaction records into two groups based on whether the individual records thereof conform with, or conflicts with certain business rules. An example of a batch validation application includes validating a large number of previously sold product configurations, e.g., stored data records, against a new set of proposed configuration rules in order to determine the validity of the existing or previously sold product configurations under the new configuration rules. When configurations are complex or numerous, prior techniques proved inadequate or required validation on an individual basis.